


hands behind me pushing, hands reaching out ahead

by 1spideyson



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Golden Trio, Hurt/Comfort, I love these kids, Illnesses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1spideyson/pseuds/1spideyson
Summary: “Is he okay?’“He said he felt lightheaded earlier.”“Bullshit, he’s sick.”Am not, Peter thinks. He’s irritated that his friends are talking over him like he’s not even there, so he says it.“Am not.”“Right Parker,” MJ barely spares him a glance.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	hands behind me pushing, hands reaching out ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Or: just another derivative sickfic because this fandom loves a feverish Peter Parker.

Peter stands in front of his locker, squinting, trying to figure out when his combination became so bizarrely complex. The numbers fall apart in his head and he thinks it must have something to do with how low the ceiling seems to be today, how the fluorescent lights burn the tips of his hair, and how they cast weird shadows on the students beside him as he looks around helplessly. The shadows turn into dancing black blobs, and just as sparks of colour begin to erupt across his vision and he begins to tip backwards (heavy fingers sliding slowly, uselessly down the cool metal surface), Ned appears to his right. 

“What’s up man? Listen, so, I know we promised to start Beastslayer 4 together, but I’ve kind of been sitting on this for weeks now dude, and I kinda sorta cracked last night and started it - but only the first few levels! I haven’t even earned enough points to dual anything than bots, so really it’s like I did you a favor cuz I’ve already put in the boring busy work, and now you can start with like, actual gameplay-” Ned gulps in a large breath while Peter wills the violet streaks out of his eyes, “so you’re not mad at me. Right?”

“What?” Peter was never mad at Ned, “No Ned.”

“Ohmygosh that’s great because honestly it’s so good dude, like it’s so so good and I really wanted to talk to you about it but I thought you’d be mad, but you’re not! And honestly it was totally worth the money, it was so expensive dude, my dad was like ‘this counts as your early birthday present’ but I don’t even care because the second dimension demons are so  _ awesome _ now, they have these-” Ned cut himself off, “Woah man, are you okay?”

“Hmm?” Peter’s leaning against the lockers now, when did that happen? “Yeah man, I-I-I’m good.”

Even through his blurry vision, Peter can tell Ned is scrutinizing him.

“Really? Cuz you look kind pale.”

Peter takes a sharp breath through his nose, clears his throat, “Nah man, I’m good. Just light-headed for a sec, what were you saying about Beastslayer?”

“Seriously dude, because if you don’t feel good you should-” the first bell cuts Ned off, “- shit.”

Peter readjusts the grip on his books, “Ned. I’m fine. Just make sure to save some of the hellhounds for me.” They start walking quickly down the hallway, towards first period.

“Yes! Yes, I can totally do that. Wanna come over tonight, or are you gonna be busy with, you know,” Ned makes a  _ thwipping  _ motion with his hand.  Peter shoots him a look, “ _ Quiet _ . I dunno, I’ll text you?”

“Okay, just make sure that you do this time,” Ned replies and then Peter is veering off down another hallway, waving his friend goodbye. He feels fine, much better really, and as he sits down for English, Peter thinks  _ it's nothing, just a fluke. _

* * *

“Is he okay?’

“He said he felt lightheaded earlier.”

“Bullshit, he’s sick.”

_ Am not, _ Peter thinks. He’s irritated that his friends are talking over him like he’s not even there, so he says it.

“Am not.”

“Right Parker,” MJ barely spares him a glance, choosing instead to lean over the table they have to themselves in the library to talk to Ned, “We should take him to the nurse.” And this is finally enough to pry Peter out of the cocoon of hoodie he’s been resting his head on for the past twenty minutes.

“I said I’m  _ fine _ . I’m just tired,” he scrubs his eyes, it’s not important that he can’t focus on the notes in front of him, “and it’s study hall. Lots of people sleep during study hall.”

“Yeah,” she agrees, “lots of people do. But not you, so what gives, Parker?” He groans, slumping back against the plastic chair instead of forward onto the table, “Nothing.”

“Dude, I know you don’t like to bother May at work, but MJ’s right, you should totally-”

“His aunt’s not even at work yet.”

At this, Ned rears back from his semi-crouched position over the table, all pretext of half whispers abandoned, “What?”

“His aunt. Thursdays she starts later, right?” MJ turns to Peter who looks equally as gobsmacked, and her expression turns sheepish, “well whatever, she  _ does _ .” 

Ned spares another second to look baffled at her before returning to Peter, “Okay, well then, yeah. Problem solved. Go to the nurse, call May.”

“No! Guys,” Peter’s voice climbs a few octaves, earning him a sharp look from the librarian in the corner, and he swallows, dropping back to an acceptable undertone, “I’m good, seriously. I can handle a little bug, I’ve missed enough class as it is-”

“So you admit it’s a bug, you admit you’re sick.”

“MJ,” he huffs, pinching his nose. The lightheadedness is back with a vengeance and he’s struggling to focus, “Seriously, stop freaking out over nothing.” His head is inflating, surely it must be swelling, even for the shallow sips of air he's taking and he can barely see, but doesn’t miss the way MJ’s face crumples and hardens. 

“Fine. See you later, moron,” and with that she swipes up her things and stomps out of the library. The librarian calls after her to take the bathroom pass, but she ignores her, allowing the heavy doors to clang shut. There is true silence for a second, everyone’s eyes turning from MJ’s exit to Peter and Ned alone at the abandoned table.

Peter groans, dropping his balloon-head back down and anchoring it with his hands.

“Dude,” Ned hisses, “not cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! This is a little rough, but I was so excited about posting again so here you are.
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for reading. If you liked it - please leave a comment! I only recently started writing on this platform and am more than a little nervous, so knowing what people liked is very helpful to me!
> 
> Also - I don't currently have a beta, and definitely want to make my work the best it can be, so if you're a Spider-Man fan and interested, please let me know! I'm more than happy to reciprocate. 
> 
> Definitely a few more chapters to come as I have a couple planned out already (I might be editing later as well). Thank you again for reading!


End file.
